


We meet at the end of the road - Találkozunk az út végén

by Inata



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, POV Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: Sansa Stark/Tiryon LannisterSansa Stark egyedül maradt az oroszlánok közt, és csak egyetlen személyre számíthat, a férjére: Tyrion Lannisterre. Egyikük sem tudja még, hogy az út végén vajon egymásra találnak-e...
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

## 

We meet at the end of the road 

Első fejezet

Ott állt az ágy előtt, csak az alsóruhája fedte el a testét, és nézte a férjét, ahogy az üres boros kehellyel a kezében kidőlt a szemben lévő szófán. Hosszú pillanatokig nem mozdult, csak nézte a néha halkan horkoló férfit, a sok bortól valószínűleg azonnal mélyen elaludt. A teste végre magához tért és megmozdult, nem foglalkozott olyannal, mint alvó ruha, ahogy volt, bebújt a nagy ágyba egyedül, és nyakig felhúzta a takarót.  
Lannister lett. Volt, amikor másra sem vágyott, mint feleségül menni egy jóképű lovaghoz, vagy herceghez. Micsoda naiv kislány volt. A herceg, aki után úgy áhítozott, kivégeztette az apját, immár király volt, és a lovagok, akik arra lettek volna hivatottak, hogy oltalmazzák a gyengéket és a rászorulókat, megverték és megalázták az egész udvar előtt, ugyan ennek a királynak a parancsára. A tekintete újra az alvó férfire siklott, az egyetlen, aki segítő kezet nyújtott neki, és nem engedte Joffreynak, hogy tovább alázza, Tyrion Lannister volt. A férje. Tywin Lannister parancsára össze kellett házasodniuk. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez mindkettejüknek büntetés, Tywin sosem szerette a legkisebb fiát, a fél ember, és az áruló lánya... az egész királyi udvar rajtuk fog gúnyolódni és nevetni. Mégis, mélyen belül olyan megkönnyebbülést érzett, amit már nagyon régóta nem, mióta Királyvárba jött. Tyrion feleségeként nem kell többé attól rettegnie, hogy a királyhoz adják. Igen, Joffrey így is talál majd módot, hogy megalázza, ha akarja, és tudta, hogy akarja majd, de mégis... már nem érezte annyira egyedül magát.  
Tovább nézte Tyriont, el kellett volna hálniuk a nászt, ehelyett a férfi azt mondta neki, hogy álljon meg, amikor le akart vetkőzni. Reszketett a keze közben, még most is érezte a takaró alatt. Élénken éltek a fejében a nemrég elhangzott mondatok.

_\- Nem osztozom veled az ágyon. Addig nem, míg te nem akarod._

_\- És ha sose fogom akarni?_

_\- És az őrségem kezdetét veszi. - Figyelte, ahogy a férfi magasba emelte a poharát, és felhajtja a maradék borát, majd kidől aludni._

Nem osztoztak egy ágyon, Tyrion nem erőszakolta rá magát a fiatal lányra, pedig megtehette volna. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az apjának akar ellenszegülni, vagy csak nem akarta bántani, bárhogy is volt, megint csak ő volt az egyetlen, aki a kedvesség leghalványabb formáját is mutatta felé. Sansa aznap éjjel el tudott aludni, félve ugyan, mit hoz a holnap reggel, de aznap este némi nyugalmat lelve.

-

A férfi hangos ajtócsapódásra ébredt, és iszonyatosan száraz volt a szája. Hunyorogva följebb ült, így be tudta azonosítani a csapkodás tárgyát. Sansa szobalánya, Shae. És az ő jelenleg elég dühös szeretője. Nagy hévvel szedte le az ágyneműket, egyetlen pillanatra megakasztva a mozdulatait, de aztán folytatta tovább szó nélkül, és már értette a korábbi dühe okát. Azt hitte teljesítették a házastársi kötelességüket, és lefeküdtek, de az ágyon nem talált semmit, ami ezt bizonyítaná, a fiatal lány még mindig érintetlen volt. Szegény lány elég összezavarodva állt ott az ágy széle mellett, míg Shae csendesen távozott, miután lecserélte az ágyneműket. Tyrion az ajtóhoz sétált, és ráfordította a zárban a kulcsot, nem hiányzik, hogy valamelyik kedves rokona meglepje őket, ahhoz újra le kéne részegednie, és jelenleg még mindig másnapos volt. Leült ott az ágyra, ahol Sansa is volt, és finoman intett, hogy csatlakozzon, mire a lány némi hezitálás után leült mellé.

\- Valamit jobb, ha elmondok most, és jobban fogod érteni a szobalányod miért volt dühös.

\- Azt hittem rám dühös, pedig egy szót sem szóltam. - Sansa egyszerre tűnt még mindig kissé feszültnek, de sokkal kevésbé, mint tegnap éjjel, és kicsit kíváncsi is volt, ennek örült, hogy ha nem is egészen, de valamelyest felengedett a közelében, és nem várt minden mozdulata, vagy szava után olyasmit, amivel bántaná.

\- Shae egy ideje a szeretőm, és azt gondolta lefeküdtem veled, ahogy apám parancsolta, de mivel nem látta nyomát, tudja, hogy nem történt semmi. - Látta a lány kék szemeiben a pillanatnyi döbbenetet, és a sok kérdést, de tudta melyik lenne a legfontosabb, így még azelőtt megválaszolta, hogy a másik föltette volna a kérdést. - Bízhatsz benne, legalábbis annyira, hogy neked nem akar rosszat. Tudja, hogy nem tehetsz arról, ami veled történik. 

\- Szereted őt, Lord Tyrion? - Sansa őszinte kérdése meglepte, nem számított pont egy ilyen jellegű kérdésre, először azt hitte, a lány valami gyermeteg válaszra számít, mint egy kislány, de a tekintete sokkal többről árulkodott. Egy fiatal hölgy tekintete, aki már nem bízott olyan dolgokban, mint szerelem, nem egy ilyen helyen, mint Királyvár.

\- Azt hiszem. Nem tudom. - Beletúrt a hajába, és fáradtan felsóhajtott. Túlzottan összekuszálódtak a dolgok. - De még, ha nem is önszántunkból, házasok lettünk. Nem folytathatom úgy, mintha ez nem lenne fontos, mert különben mindannyiunknak csak kellemetlen vagy fájdalmas lesz ez a helyzet, főleg Shae-nek. 

\- Sajnálom, hogy miattam... - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a férfi föltartotta a kezét, és elmosolyodott, de a szemeit már nem érte el.

\- Nem a te hibád, Sansa. Tudsz bízni bennem, csak egy kicsit? - Várta a vörös lány válaszát, és közben egyikük sem nézett másfelé, hosszú pillanatok teltek el, mielőtt elhangzott egy halk, de határozott válasz.

\- Bízok, de félek. A bizalmam eddig mindig rossz személybe fektettem.

\- Nem élek vissza vele, ezt megígérem. Elrendezem ezt a dolgot vele, és ha mást nem is, a társaságomat tudom ajánlani, ha egyedül éreznéd magad. Nem sok, de amíg velem vagy, vigyázok rád. - És komolyan is gondolta. Az előtte lévő fiatal nőnek olyan hamar kellett felnőnie, és nem volt itt senkije. A házasságból, amit az apja kényszerített rájuk, talán mégis ki tudnak hozni valami jót. Egy szövetséget, amire igazából nem csak Sansának, de Tyrionnak is szüksége volt, nem bővelkedett bizalmasokban. - Mi lenne, ha felöltöznél, és felkísérnélek a könyvtárba? Nem a legizgalmasabb hely, de el tudod foglalni magad, és biztosíthatlak, egyik kedves rokonommal sem fogsz ott találkozni.

\- Tyrion? - Kérdőn nézett a lányra, mire Sansa először mosolyodott el régóta őszintén. Halvány, és gyenge mosoly, de mosoly. - Köszönöm.

Csak bólintott, majd illedelmesen leült az asztalnál, míg Sansa eltűnt a paraván mögött és átöltözött, a ruhája egyszerű és elegáns mély kék ruha volt, hosszú, bővülő ujjakkal, a haját pedig mellőzve minden bonyodalmat csak befonta. Kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, és előre engedte, majd felkínálta a karját, és Sansa elfogadva belékarolt. Nem siettek a könyvtárig, és azzal sem törődtek, hogy akik elhaladtak mellettük, pillantásokkal, vagy elfojtott sutyorgásokkal méltatták őket. Számítottak erre, és a könyvtárnál mielőtt ott hagyta volna a lányt, megállt még egy pillanatra.

\- Van kedved délután csatlakozni hozzám egy ebédre? 

\- Szívesen, csak valami csendes helyen. Elfáradtam. - Ugyan nem mondta ki, hogy miben, de látta a szemében. A sok csevegés, aminél minden szavára figyelnie kellett, arra hogy mit, és hogyan mond, minként viselkedik, amióta csak Királyvárba érkezett fiatal gyermekként. Megértően bólintott, majd finoman fejet hajtott köszönés ként, és távozott. Volt néhány dolog, amit el kellett rendeznie Shae-val, minél hamarabb. Ilyenkor fáradtnak érezte magát ő is, és egy mély sóhajjal ott hagyta a könyvtárat.

-

Az ebédnél a férfi még a reggelinél is pocsékabbul festett, az arcára volt írva, hogy elege van a mai napból, ezt még Sansa is látta. Megengedett Tyrion felé egy halvány mosolyt, nem olyat mint reggel, de a másik értékelhette, mert kissé kisimult az arca, miközben leült hozzá.

\- Találtál valami érdekeset a könyvtárban?

\- Tulajdonképpen igen, sosem érdekeltek annyira a könyvek, talán a mesés történetek, de találtam néhányat, ami tetszik. - Egy röpke pillanatig hallgatott, aztán mégiscsak hozzátette. - Jó volt kicsit nem azzal foglalkozni, mi történik itt. 

\- Örülök, hogy örömöd lelted benne. - Közben mindketten enni kezdtek, és Sansa meglepve vett el egyet a citromos süteményből, ami a kedvence volt. Vetett egy pillantást a férjére, mielőtt beleharapott volna, de Tyrion csak mosolygott, ez el is árulta, hogy tudott a lány édesszájúságáról. Szívesen evett volna még egyet, de nem tartotta túl úrihölgyhöz méltónak, sütivel tömni magát inkább volt a húga, Arya szokása. Elszomorodott, ahogy rá gondolt, sose álltak túl közel egymáshoz, ő a septájuk tanításaira figyelt, ahogy egy hölgyhöz illik és varrni, hímezni tanult, míg a húga jobban szeretett nyakig piszkos lenni, és az öccsükkel játszani lovagosdit. Ő királyné akart lenni, Arya pedig lovag. Most már bánta, hogy nem igyekezett egyikük sem jobban... az apjuk halála körül tűnt el a lány, elszökött valahova, ki tudja él e még. Remélte, valahogy úgy érezte így van, Arya minden volt, de talpraesett, ha valaki életben maradhatott, az ő. 

\- Tudod, előttem nem kell visszafognod magad, ha szeretnél, egyél még nyugodtan. Szabad megkérdeznem, min gondolkodtál úgy el?

\- Aryán. Olyan gonoszak voltunk egymással, butaság, ha úgy hiszem, még életben van valahol? - Közben elvett mégy egy süteményt, és nem hitte el, hogy ilyen könnyen kimondta, ami a fejében járt, de valahol meg is könnyebbült. Jó volt kimondani. A férfi halkan elnevette magát.

\- A kis veszedelem? Minden bizonnyal, én meggondolnám, hogy ujjat húzzak e vele. - A boros pohara fölött jól szórakozott a gondolaton, és egy kis vigyorgásra késztette Sansát is. Nem mert gyakran rájuk gondolni, mert annál jobban félt, hogy valamit rosszul mond, és elszólja magát. Nem mondhatott szépet a családjáról, árulóknak kellett hívnia őket, még a családja címerét sem viselhette, tönkretették minden olyan holmiját, amin a Stark címer rajta volt. Ha belenézett a tükörbe, már nem tudta ki néz vissza rá, csak az segített, hogy a hajáról az édesanyja jutott eszébe, mindkettejüknek ugyan olyan Tully vörös haja volt, és kék szemük. Lassan a férjére nézett, és óvatosan tette föl a kérdését.

\- Korábban... rossz kedvűnek tűntél, Uram. Történt valami? 

\- Shae. - Ezzel szinte mindent elmondott, és újra bűntudata volt. Szerelmesek voltak, és ő csak gondot okoz, hiába nem akart. Tyrion kedves volt ennek ellenére is vele, ő pedig semmivel sem tudja viszonozni, csak kókadozik itt, mint egy hervadt virág már hónapok óta. Az asztal fölött egy pillanatra megérintette a férfi kezét, aztán vissza is húzta.

\- Sajnálom. - A törpe tekintete meglepetté vált a pillanatnyi gesztus miatt, de csak bólintott, mire a lány folytatta. - Egyikünk sem így akarta, de tényleg sajnálom. Örülök, hogy őszinte voltál vele kapcsolatban, és nem kell eltitkolnod. 

\- Sansa, te egy nagyon kedves fiatal hölgy vagy, meglep azok után, amin itt keresztülmentél. Egyszer még túl fogsz mindannyiunkat élni. - Nem értette teljesen, hogyan is érti, és közben mégis. Senki nem gondolta őt erősnek, de még mindig itt volt, az oroszlánok között, legalábbis élt, és ha lassan is, de tanult. Utálta beismerni, de Cerseitől sokat tanult. Teljesen levitte a hangját.

\- Tanulok, még a testvéredtől is, és azt mondom, amit elvárnak. Gondoljanak inkább buta kislánynak, mint sem egy karón végezzem. - A gondolatra összeugrott a gyomra, és egy pillanatra elfordult az asztaltól. Hirtelen a szék lábának súrlódását hallotta a padlón, és ahogy fölnézett találkozott Tyrion aggódó tekintetével.

\- Sansa?

\- Én csak... - A férfi hezitált, de aztán finoman megérintette az arcát, és megsimította.

\- Nem kell beszélned róla, de ha szeretnél...

\- Kényszerített, hogy megnézzem apámat... a fejét. - Ahogy lepillantott a férje arcára, még Tyrion tekintetében is undort látott felvillanni, és dühöt, amiért az unokaöccse ilyen kegyetlen dolgokat csinált a lánnyal.

\- Szeretnél bemenni?

\- Nem, maradjunk még. - Megrázta a fejét, mire kapott a férfitől egy halvány mosolyt, és visszaült a helyére. Sansa is elfogadott egy kupa bort, és most nem kellett gondolkodnia, megigya e, vagy sem. Kellett egy kis idő, mire újra társalogni kezdtek, de utána egészen kellemesen telt, és meglepő módon a családjaikról beszélgettek. Régóta nem volt része ilyen beszélgetésben, és úgy tűnt nem csak ő élvezte. Kezdte értékelni a férfi humorát, ami mögé nehéz volt néha belelátni, és megérteni a mélyebb tartalmát, de ha sikerült, annál szellemesebbnek találta. Tyrion Lannister nem egészen az volt, akinek gondolta. Kellemesen csalódott.

-

Mindenki, de leginkább saját maga lepődött meg a legjobban, hogy eltelt egy, aztán még egy hét, és Sansa egyre több idejét töltötte az Ördögfiókával, ez pedig senkinek sem kerülte el a figyelmét. Tyrion csak azon kapta magát, hogy már nem csak ő igyekszik a lány kedvében járni néha, de fordítva is, mint ma este is.  
Sansa újabban szívesen olvasott a szobájukban is, de ha a férfi megjelent, fölnézett és rámosolygott, majd az asztalnál, ahol olvasgatott, oda volt készítve két pohár bor. Minden este. A tudat, hogy Sansa gondolt rá, és várta is, szokatlanul jó érzés volt. Többnyire a lány ilyenkor letette, amit olvasott, és míg halkan elkezdték inni a bort, beszélgetni kezdtek. Mindig másról, igazán nem foglalkoztak sokat felületes társalgással, nem volt szükségük rá, pont ez jelentette a változatosságot. A beszélgetéseik mellőzték a formaságokat, nem tudja mikor, de kialakult egy igazán élvezetes játékuk, és különbnél különfélébb módokat találgattak ki, hogy ha valaki megjegyzést tett valamelyikőjükre, hogyan bosszulnák meg. A vörös lány amilyen jámbor volt, kreatívabbnak bizonyult ilyen téren, mint Tyrion gondolta, és halkan megjegyezte magának, hogy a feleségével lehetőleg ne húzzon újat.

\- Szóval, hogyan büntessük meg Lord Desmondot? - Jól szórakozva emelte a tekintetét a lányra, mire Sansa izgatottan közelebb hajolt hozzá. Az egyik sétájukon Lord Desmond, és egy másik férfi rajtuk nevettek, nem is vártak mást, de egy kis káröröm még senkinek sem ártott.

\- Birkasározzuk be az ágyát. Vágunk egy kis rést a matracra, és birkagnajt teszünk bele, aztán összevarrjuk és visszaigazítjuk az ágyát. Nem fogja tudni, honnan jön a bűz. 

\- Miért pont birkaganaj? 

\- Arya gyakran csinálta ezt velem, ha haragudott rám, és ő folyton haragudott. - Halkan elnevette magát a lány abszurd ötletén, de meg kellett hagyni, tényleg kreatív volt. Gyerekesen egyszerű, de ebben rejlett a szépsége, a legjobb bosszú néha a legegyszerűbb, igaz, ilyesmire úgysem vetemednének, de már maga az elképzelés is elégedettséggel töltötte el őket. 

\- Igyekszem majd nem felbosszantani akkor téged. - Elvigyorodott a pohara fölött, amit Sansa viszonzott.

\- Nem lenne túl okos részemről, ha így állnék rajtad bosszút, mivel egy lakrészben alszunk. Gúnyolódjanak, ha akarnak, még a végén kiderül, hogy Lord Tywin ért a házasságokhoz.

\- Szabad megtudnom, mégis miből jutottál erre a következtetésre? Tán megártott a bor? - Nevetve vonta fel kérdőn a szemöldökét, mire a lány megforgatta a szemeit, de készségesen válaszolt.

\- A démonmajom, és Ned Stark kegyvesztett lánya. Lord Tywin remekül választott.

\- Tökéletes párosítás, Lady Sansa. - Teátrálisan fejet hajtott, és összekoccintották a poharaikat. Határozottan jól szórakozott a vörössel, a lánynak megvolt a maga humora, és igyekezett megérteni a férfi tréfáit is, többé kevésbé, amit értékelt. Néha érződött a köztök lévő tapasztalatbéli különbség, de a legtöbbször ezt észrevétlenül kiküszöbölték, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, amit Sansa is elmondott neki egyszer, hogy figyel és tanul. Tyriontól is sokat tanult, a férfi pedig nem bánta. Mindketten kirekesztettek voltak ilyen, vagy olyan módon, de a feleségével ellentétben Tyrion az elmúlt évei alatt sokat finomított a módszerein, hogyan maradjon némi méltósága. A kellemes hangulatot egy éles kopogás törte meg az ajtón, mire a törpe sóhajtva kiszólt.

\- Szabad.

\- Lord Tyrion, az édesapja összehívta a Kistanácsot. - Podrick Payne egy távoli kuzinja volt Ser Ilyn Payne-nek, a királyi testőrség egyik lovagjának. Már ha a testőrség tagjait lehetett annak nevezni. Pod is lovagnak készült, de egyenlőre a férfit szolgálta, többnyire, Tyrion inkább tekintett rá afféle barátként, legalábbis néha kártyáztak, vagy iszogattak, nem tartották annyira számon a fiatal fiút, hiszen lovagnak nem épp mellette kéne lebzselnie. Váltott egy pillantást a fiatal Stark lánnyal.

\- Hölgyem, elnézésedet kérem, de úgy tűnik a kedves édesapának halaszthatatlanul nagy szüksége van rám. - Az irónia jól hallatszott, mert Sansa egy cinkos pillantással csatlakozott a kis játékába.

\- Talán házassági tanácsokat akar kérni, hiszen a miénk olyan jól működik.

\- Minden bizonnyal. - Látta, ahogy még Podrick is elvigyorodik, noha illedelmesen próbálta leplezni, kevés sikerrel, majd biccentett a lánynak, és elindult a tanácskozásra. A nap fénypontja...

-

Oly régóta nem érezte ilyen jól magát, hogy néha bűntudata támadt, amiért ebben a helyzetben nem érzi olyan nyomorultul magát. Kalitkába zárt madár, aki már rég elfelejtette, milyen énekelni, és repülni, de most csapkodni kezdett a szárnyaival, mint aki újra fölfedezné, hogy képes rá.  
Tyrion nem volt magas, és daliás, törpe volt, de újabban valami kellemes és furcsa járta át, ha meglátta. A göndör fürtjei, vagy az arca, ami Sansa szerint voltaképpen karakteres volt, szinte jóképű, volt, amiben nem tudta meghazudtolni, hogy Lannister. De ezek mind olyan dolgok voltak, amik már rég nem számítottak a lánynak, mert a férje egy olyan férfi volt, aki őszinte és kedves hozzá, ezt pedig nagyon kevés nő mondhatta el magáról, hogy ilyen férfihez adták volna.  
Belepirult a saját gondolataiba, és most nagyon hiányozni kezdett az édesanyja, szeretett volna beszélgetni vele, mit érez, mit kell érezni. Olyan dolgok, amikről keveset tudott. Milyen egy jó házasság? Mitől pirul úgy bele, ha a férjére gondol? Persze nem volt ő sem olyan naiv, ahogy azt sokan gondolták, volt némi fogalma és elképzelése, de... Rápillantott az oldalán sétáló kicsivel idősebb lányra, Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey új jegyese, a leendő királyné. Nem volt féltékeny, inkább sajnálta a lányt, hogy ő került a helyére egy olyan kegyetlen gyermek király mellé, mint Joffrey.  
Margaery Égikertből jött, Lord Mace Tyrell és Lady Alerie Tyrell egyetlen lánya, kedvelte a lányt, nem bízott benne, de kedvelte, gyakran együtt társalogtak vagy elköltöttek egy könnyű ebédet vele, és a lány nagyanyjával, Lady Olenna Tyrellel. Lady Olenna nem olyan hölgy volt, mint a többi, nagyon nyers és független, és borzasztóan tapasztalt, kevés nő érte meg az ő korát. Néha kicsit félt tőle. Most kettesben sétáltak a kertben az unokájával.

\- Mond, mi jár a fejedben, látom valamit kérdezni szeretnél. - Margaery apró, mindentudó kis mosollyal pillantott rá, mire Sansa félszegen elmosolyodott, de úgy tűnt az idősebb lány már sejthette, mi, pontosabban ki jár a fejében. - Csak nem Lord Tyrionon gondolkoztál?

\- Mondjuk... nem tudom kivel beszélgethetnék. - Nem merte kimondani, hogy akárcsak az apját, Joff a nevelőnőjét, Mordane septát is lefejeztette. Az édesanyját pedig említeni sem merte, hogy messze van a bátyjával, és ki tudja látja e még. A göndör hajú lány kedvesen belé karolt.

\- Kérdezz csak nyugodtan, lehet meg tudlak lepni.

\- Lord Tyrion jó hozzám, sokat beszélgetünk. Az utóbbi időben... sokkal jóképűbbnek találom. - Már ahogy ezt kimondta is fülig pirult, mire a leendő királyné halkan elnevette magát.

\- A Feketevízi csatában szerzett sebhelyétől még helyesebb lett, nem gondolod? Nagyon férfias. - Nem válaszolt, de bólintott. A csata alatt, ha nincs Tyrion, lehet már nem élnének. Termete ellenére, még csak harcos sem volt, de páncélba bújt, és felbuzdította a katonákat. Vezette őket, igaz csúnya sérülést szerzett az arca egyik oldalán, ami mostanra már begyógyult. - Mi aggaszt hát?

\- Szabad... jól éreznem magam? Ő egy Lannister, de mégis... nem olyan, mint a családja.

\- Házasok vagytok, inkább rosszul szeretnéd érezni magad mellette? - Margaery kétkedő mosolya láttán ő is elmosolyodott.

\- Persze, hogy nem. 

\- És olyan, ahogy mondják? - A lány kíváncsian elvigyorodott, Sansa pedig pár pillanatig értetlenül nézett rá, mire a másik megforgatta a szemét. - Lord Tyrionnak van egy hírneve a... nők körében. Habár úgy hallottam, az utóbbi időben nem látogatta meg a bordélyokat.

\- Ó! - Újra elpirult, aztán megrázta a fejét. - Nem tudok róla, esténként mindig korán visszaérkezik a lakosztályunkba, és együtt elfogyasztunk néhány kupa bort, és beszélgetünk.

\- Édes lány, szóval még nem...? - Sansa értette a kérdést, mire óvatosan szétnézett, aztán megrázta a fejét. Nem merte hangosan kimondani, hogy még mindig ártatlan volt, bárki visszaviheti a hírt Cerseinek, vagy Tywinnak, bajba sodorva mindkettejüket.

\- Tyrion nem volt egyszer sem tolakodó. - Egy pillanatig hallgatott, aztán folytatta a másikra lesve. - Már nem zavar, hogy milyen magas, nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen nem tudok sokat erről, egy házastársi kapcsolatról nő és férfi között. A szüleim házassága sem szerelemmel kezdődött, de tisztelték egymást, és sok gyermekük lett, viszont édesanyám sosem mesélt ilyesmiről.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nincs ellenére a látványod, ahogy neked sem ő. Ha kellemes érzés ránézned, vagy ha megérint, akkor nincs miért aggódnod. 

\- Olyan naiv kislány voltam... illedelmesen viselkedni meg hímezni, sokra mentem vele, mikor ilyesmit meg nem tudok. - Dühös volt magára már sokadjára, amiért annak idején annyira naiv volt. Most sem érezte magát nőnek, de már kislánynak sem. 

\- Mutasd ki, amit érzel éppen. Nem bűn hozzáérned a férjedhez, ha az esik jól, akkor látni fogja, hogy már nem félsz tőle. 

\- Sajnálom, én itt panaszkodok semmiségekről, míg neked sokkal rosszabb jutott. - A két lány némán összenézett, nem kellett kimondaniuk, hogy Joffrey milyen. Egy szörnyeteg. Margaery végül a füle mögé tűrte a haját, és közelebb hajolt Sansához.

\- Ne félts, tudom hogyan bánjak egy olyan fiúval, mint ő. A nagyanyám szerinted hagyná, hogy bántson engem? 

\- Abban biztos vagyok, hogy Lady Olennát nem kell félteni. Tisztelem őt, de félelmetes asszony. - A vörös az ajkába harapott, és oldalra lesett, nem ment e túl messze, de a másik csak jóízen fölnevetett.

\- Mindig is gondoltam, hogy tapasztalatlan vagy, de nem buta. Jó, hogy figyelsz és tanulsz, egy nőnek mindig előrébb kell gondolkodnia, hogy boldogulhassunk. Néha kénytelenek vagyunk úgy viselkedni, ahogy a körülmények megkívánják, és nem úgy, ahogy jól esne, de neked ezt nem kell elmondanom, igaz? - Margaery nagyon is tisztában volt vele, hogy Sansa milyen helyzetben van, mire megengedett a lány felé egy fáradt mosolyt, amitől sokkal idősebbnek tűnt hirtelen.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy eleinte azért voltatok olyan kedvesek Lady Olennával, mert tudni akartátok, milyen valójában a király? Ennek ellenére remélem, hogy a jó viszonyunk azért őszinte. - A hangjában kérdő él bujkált, de nem rosszindulatú.

\- Bevallom, igazad van, de igen, tényleg kedvellek, Sansa. Őszinte és kedves lány vagy, ha szeretnél tanácsot kérni, vagy csak kicsit fecsegni, nyugodtan fordulhatsz hozzám.

\- Ez kölcsönös, köszönöm, Margaery. - Mintha a másik lány tekintete kicsit megváltozott volna, és már nem úgy nézett rá, mint egy aranyos kislányra, és ezt Sansának nagyon jól esett. Tapasztalatlan, de tanul, és örült, hogy van valaki Királyvárban, egy másik nő, akihez fordulhat, még ha nem is mindennel. Reméli, hogy tényleg tudja, hogyan kezelje Joffreyt... A kellemes sétájukat a férje közeledő sziluettje zavarta meg, de ahogy meglátta a férfi arcát, egyből elszállt a jókedve. Valami történt, mert Tyrion arca sötét volt, és komor.

\- Hölgyeim. - Fejet hajtott, aztán Sansához fordult. - Sajnálom, hogy megzavarom a sétájukat, hölgyeim, de fontos dologról kell beszélnem a feleségemmel.

\- Nem is tartalak föl titeket, már éppen készültünk vissza, igaz, Sansa? - Rámosolygott a lányra, értékelte, hogy ilyen egyszerű, de elegáns módon hagyja őket kettesben, és miután elköszöntek, a férje felé fordult.

\- Mi történt?

\- A szobánkban megbeszéljük, de szerettem volna, ha nem mástól tudod majd meg.

\- Menjünk. - Elfogadta Tyrion felkínált karját, és nem kérdezősködött. Ha a férfi ilyen komoly, arra jó oka van.

-

A nő előtte nem az volt, aki az elmúlt hetekben, és a legijesztőbb az volt, hogy még az unokaöccse jegyeseként sem volt soha ilyen fátyolos és üres a pillantása. Utálta, hogy az ő szavai okozták ezt, mégsem akarta, hogy valaki más mondja meg neki.

\- Sansa... nagyon sajnálom.

\- Tudtam, hogy lehet nem találkozok többet édesanyámmal, de valahol azt gondoltam, talán egyszer még sor kerülhet rá. - Nem számított a több percnyi néma szomorúság után rá, hogy a lány megszólal, mire nagyon finoman megfogta Sansa kezét, épphogy csak hozzáérve, és ezúttal nem húzta el. Valamiért ez megnyugtatta, hogy nem utálta meg, és ettől önzőnek érezte magát. Most tudta meg, hogy az anyját és a bátyját, Catelyn és Robb Starkot lemészárolták. Biztos volt benne, hogy az apja keze is benne van, különben Walder Fray nem mert volna ilyen merész lépésre vetemedni. Észak uralkodója, Robb Stark felbontotta a jegyességet a Fray házzal, és mást vett feleségül.  
Hallotta hírét, hogy hogy Sansa édesanyjának elmetszették a torkát, miután megölték Robb várandós feleségét, és aztán a fiút magát, majd végül az anyát. Állítólag az Ifjú Stark levágott fejét hozzávarták a rémfarkasa testéhez, és sajnos eltudta hinni, hogy tényleg igaz, de ilyesmit nem mert elmondani Sansának, szegény lánynak elég felfognia, hogy halott a családja. 

\- Kik vettek részt ebben a Fray házon kívül? - Sansa kék szemeiben acélos szomorúság csillant, így Tyrion őszintén válaszolt.

\- Apám, a bátyád néhány saját embere is. 

\- Apám és Robb is erősek voltak, mégis halottak. Ha ők meghaltak, én hogy lehetek még itt? Mi értelme ennek? - Sansa leült az ágy szélére, és könnyes arccal nézett a férfira, értelmet keresve a halálukban. Az értelmetlen halál fájdalmas, főleg ha erősek voltak azok, akiket elveszített. Leült a vörös mellé, és közben egy kendőt vett elő, és óvatosan átnyújtotta a lánynak, mire elfogadva megtörölte az arcát.

\- Nem tudom, Sansa. Hiába az erő, ha nem látod, kik ármánykodnak a hátad mögött, semmit sem ér. De azt tudom, hogy édesanyád egy nagyon erős nő volt, és biztosan nem adta meg magát könnyen. Tudod, egyszer találkoztunk, és ki akart végeztetni, de ettől még kedveltem. Nagyon szerette a családját.

\- Haza szeretnék menni, hiányzik a családom. - Sansa most először mondta ki ezt őszintén, és újra könnyekben tört ki, ezúttal már nem igyekezett visszafojtani a zokogását. Tyrion kitárta a háta mögött az egyik kezét, mire a lány odahajolt, és hozzábújt. A férfi mély levegőt vett, és nem tudta mit tehetne, hogy könnyítsen a felesége bánatán, így jobban megölelte, és a másik kezével a haját kezdte simogatni. 

\- Nem vagy egyedül, Sansa. A másik fivéred, Havas Jon ott van a Falon, és a kis vadóc Arya is biztosan él valahol. - Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, aztán halkan hozzá tette. - Én is itt vagyok, ha szeretnéd. 

A lány egy pillanatra kicsit elhúzódott, és Tyrion arcát nézte, aztán a döbbenet teljesen lebénította. Sansa ajka az övén volt, ahogy ügyetlenül az övéhez nyomta, de abban olyan erőt és szomorúságot érzett, hogy a lány újra lenyűgözte. Visszacsókolt, amikor Sansa nem húzódott el, és az ujjaival finoman a vörös tincseibe túrt. Amikor elváltak, a lány hatalmas szemekkel nézett rá, és ettől nem tudta megállni, hogy egy röpke pillanatra ne nevessen fel halkan.

\- Hölgyem, te csókoltál meg, mégis meglepettebbnek tűnsz, mint én.

\- Én... nem is tudom mi ütött belém. - Megenyhült a tekintete, ahogy nézte a könnyes arcú, összezavarodott, és szomorú lányt.

\- Semmi baj, Sansa. Túl sok ez egyszerre, hozzak egy pohár bort, és esetleg lepihenhetnél? - Csak egy bólintást kapott, és felkelve a lány mellől töltött egy fél kupa bort, majd oda vitte neki, addigra Sansa már bebújt az ágyba, és feljebb ült, amikor elvette a bort. Szinte néhány hosszú kortyban kiitta, mire Tyrion elvette tőle az üres kupát, és készült leülni a szokásos helyén a szófán, amikor Sansa hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Itt... itt aludnál ma velem? - Ha az előbb döbbent volt, most még inkább kiülhetett az arcára a lány szavaira, de aztán csak bólintott, és az ágy másik oldalán oda feküdt mellé. Sansa szembefordult vele, és ugyan nem mosolygott, de a tekintete kevésbé tűnt olyan fájdalmasnak, mint korábban.

\- Örülök, hogy te mondtad el nekem, és te voltál itt velem, Tyrion.

\- Aludj, kedvesem. - A korábbi csók ellenére alig ért hozzá, mikor megsimította az arcát, és nézte, ahogy Sansa szemei becsukódnak. Egy ideig még nézte, ahogy szomorú, és mély álomba merül, aztán ő is elaludt. Egymással szemben aludtak, az arcuk alig néhány centire, ártatlan és békés látvány volt, és valahol végtelenül kegyetlen, hogy az istenek ilyen csapást küldtek, csak hogy közelebb kerüljön ez a két lélek. Lehettek a régi, vagy az új istenek, vagy a sors, de az élet tényleg irgalmatlanul kegyetlen tudott néha lenni.

-

Tyrion mellett ébredni egészen más volt, mint ahogy gondolta. Maga mellett tudni valakit, akiben így bízott... olyan dolog volt, amiről kislányként álmodozott. A férje mellett ébredni, nézni ahogy alszik. Elkalandozott a tekintete a sötét szőke, göndör haján, és egyből az álláig húzta a takarót, hogy elbújhasson, miközben lányosan vigyorgott, ahogy eszébe jutott a tegnapi csók, aztán meg rögtön bűntudata is lett, amiért az édesanyja és bátyja halála helyett ilyesmivel foglalkozik. De tényleg bűntudatot kell érezzen? Azóta állt helyt egyedül, mióta idejött. Olyan rossz, ha kicsit enged a lányos álmainak, és rajong kicsit a férjéért? Vissza kibújt a takaró alól, és újra folytatta, amit abba hagyott, azaz nézte Tyriont. A férfi hirtelen elmosolyodott.

\- Ennyire érdekesnek találsz kora reggel, hölgyem? - Kinyitotta a szemeit, és találkozott a tekintetük, mire Sansa rögtön fülig pirult, de nem fordult el, megszállta valami rá nem jellemző merészség, ahogy megszólalt.

\- És ha igen? - Állta Tyrion pillantását, amivel meglephette, aztán a másik csak elnevette magát.

\- Szóval Sansa Stark ilyen akaratos is tud lenni reggel? - A kérdés hallatán a lány is elmosolyodott, és kimondta hangosan is azt, ami az eszébe jutott.

\- Szeretem, hogy mindig humorodnál vagy. Kellett egy kis idő, hogy értékelni tudjam.

\- Jó sok idő. - A férfi tekintete gonoszan és gyerekesen villant, miközben apró vigyor jelent meg a szája sarkában, és Sansa nem bírta megállni, hogy ne viszonozza.

\- Óh, igazán? Talán, ha olyan vicceket találnál ki, amit mindenki megért... - Tudta, hogy gyerekes, de a Tyrion arcán lévő vigyor nem arról árulkodott, hogy komolyan venné, így egy ideig még évődtek, aztán csak csendben feküdtek ugyan úgy egymással szemben, és fülig ért a szájuk. Aztán valahol ez a játékos atmoszféra átváltott valami kellemesen komolyabba, mikor Tyrion közelebb mozdult, de nem csinált semmit, csak megtámaszkodott az egyik kezén, és Sansa ajkairól a lány szemeire villant a tekintete, tele kérdésekkel.

\- Sansa, megengeded? - Egy pillanatig nem válaszolt semmit, csak nagy, kék szemekkel nézett vissza, mire eszébe jutott, amit Margaery mondott neki. Ha jól esik mindkettőjüknek, miért lenne baj... így hát picit bizonytalanul, de bólintott. A férfi kieresztette a bent tartott levegőt, amiről lehet nem is tudta, hogy visszatartotta, de az összes korábbi bizonytalanság eltűnt a tekintetéből, és Sansa majdnem hátra hőkölt. Néztek már rá férfiak, de nem így. Határozott. Egy valódi férfi pillantása nézett vissza rá, és ő sem volt annyira naiv, hogy sejtette, Tyrionnak talán jobban a kedvére való, mint ő valaha is azt gondolta volna, és ettől furcsán bukfencezett a gyomra. Amikor megcsókolta, másabb volt, mint amit ő kezdeményezetett tegnap. Tyrion tudta mit csinál, és egek... Sansa olyan ügyetlennek érezte magát, hogy elhúzódva eltakarta az arcát.

\- Nem tudom, hogyan kell.

\- Nem kell szégyellned olyasmit, amiben nincs még tapasztalatod. Elárulom, gyakorlás kérdése. - Kilesett a férfire az ujjai mögül, és a férje vigyora láttán megforgatta a szemét, de azért nem tudta lenyelni a mosolyát, és leengedte a kezeit. Most ő hajolt közelebb, de Tyrionnak hagyta meg, hogy félúton találkozzanak. Igyekezett nem görcsös lenni, és csak jól érezni magát. Határozottan tetszett neki, ahogy a férfi az ajkaival játszott, főleg mikor kicsit erősebben harapta meg az alsót, és kicsúszott a száján egy meglepett hang, amiről nem tudta, hogy a tetszését fejezte ki, vagy a meglepettségét. Érezte, hogy Tyrion vigyorog, de nem tette szóvá. Megtámaszkodott félig-meddig ő is, és kíváncsian a férfi arcához érintette a kezét. Megakasztotta a mozdulattal a másikat, mert csak meglepve nézett Sansa szemébe, hagyva, hogy a lány kedvére körbejárja az ujjaival az arcát. Sansa úgy érezte, olyan, mint valami kisgyerek, akinek valami titkos vágya teljesül. Mindig is tudni szerette volna, milyen érzés lehet a Tyrion arcán lévő heg, de ugyan olyan volt, mint az arca többi része, puha bőr, talán érdesebb. A férfi ujjai a haját találták meg, és játszottak a vörös fürtökkel, miközben elsomolyodott.

\- Úgy érzem, mindketten találtunk valami érdekeset egymáson. - Sasnának kellett egy pillanat, mire megértette mire gondolt Tyrion. Szóval az ő titkos vágya a haja volt? Nem tudta, hogy másoknak is lehetnek pont ugyan ilyen értelmetlen dolgai, amire nagyon kíváncsiak, milyen lehet. Apró vigyorra húzódtak a lány ajkai.

\- Vehetem úgy, hogy a férjemnek nincs ellenére a vörös haj?

\- Természetesen, ahogy a feleségemnek a harcban edzett, jóképű fizimiskám, hm? - Tyrion látványosan végisimított a saját állán, mire Sansa hangos nevetésben tört ki, és letörölte a szeme sarkában lévő könnycseppet. 

\- Eláruljak egy titkot? Margaeryvel a minap pont arról beszélgettünk, hogy milyen jól áll az a sebhely... izgalmas. - Beharapta a száját a vigyora mögött, ahogy próbálta nem elnevetni magát Tyrion döbbent arcán, aztán végül ő is hitetlenkedve elmosolyodott.

\- Mikről nem fecsegtek ti... - Megrázta a fejét, aztán visszahúzta magához a lányt, Sansa pedig csak kuncogva hagyta, hogy a férje újra megcsókolja, jól megkésve a reggeliről...

-

Az emberek mindig is beszéltek, egyesekről néha többet, sokan észrevették, hogy a vörös lány hogyan néz néha az Ördögfiókára. Az egyik közös étkezésnél kénytelenek voltak Tyrion családjának nem olyan kedves felével is egy asztalnál tartózkodni, és kivételesen az apja elégedettnek tűnt, amikor Sasáról a fiára tévedt a tekintete. Úgy tett, mint aki nem vette észre, és valahol mélyen kissé még a mai napig csalódott volt, hogy ennyi év alatt most először látott az apján elégedettséget az irányába, pont ilyen körülmények között. Inkább ivott a borából, és a mellette ülő lány is követte a példáját, amin a pohár mögött kissé elmosolyodott. Sansa legtöbbször illemből ivott pár kortyot, de mióta együtt éltek, a lány már rákapott a lényegére, és néhány alkalom után sikerült olyan bort kéretniük, amit Sansa is kedvel. Egy ilyen vacsora egyébként is jobban csúszik némi bor kíséretével...

\- Ó, Sansa, volna kedved holnap csatlakozni a nagymamához és hozzám, hogy kiválasszuk az ékszereimet az esküvőre? - Margaery kedvesen mosolyogva nézett a lányra, mire a felesége arca felvidult.

\- Természetesen, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ízlésed kifogástalan. - A két fiatal nő váltott egy cinkos pillantást, Tyrion már Sansa elmondásai alapján tudta, hogy őszintén barátok, így ez a formaiság igazán csak a többi jelenlevőnek szólt. Margaery csak legyintett egyet a kezével.

\- Több szem többet lát. 

\- Micsoda irónia, hogy ez a drága néném esküvője is lehetett volna, nem igaz? - Az unokaöccse természetesen sosem bírta ki, hogy ne maradjon csendben, és állandóan talált valamit, amivel odaszúrhatott Sasnának. Oldalra lesett, de Sansa az arcán semmi sem látszódott egy apró, felületes mosolyon kívül, ahogy Joffreyra nézett.

\- Felséged és a leendő királyné nagyon szép párt alkot, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az istenek is így szerették volna, hogy létrejöjjön ez a frigy. - Sansa továbbra is bájosan mosolyogott, az unokaöccse meg csak egyre dühösebben meredt rá, de mikor nyitotta volna a száját, Margaery finoman a karjára tette a kezét, és rá, majd Sansára mosolygott.

\- Köszönjük, ez nagyon figyelmes, igaz, kedvesem? - Joffrey mélyen hallgatott, mielőtt kipréselt magából egy őszintétlen mosolyt a leendő királynéja felé, aztán Sasnára is vetett egy pillantást.

\- De. - Tyrion alig bírta ki, hogy ne vigyorogjon, a két nő gond nélkül a sarokba szorította a kis görcsöt, még Tywin is diszkréten köhintett egyet, és inkább a pohara után nyúlt. A vacsora ennél jobban nem igazán alakulhatott volna, még a végén tényleg élvezni kezdi. Később a szobájukba visszatérve tényleg vigyorogni kezdett, ahogy mindketten elkezdtek lejjebb öltözni.

\- Meg kell hagyni, igazán élvezetes volt nézni, ahogy elbántatok a kis szarossal.

\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz, mi csak elcsevegtünk a királynéval. - Sansa ártatlanul nézett rá, miközben hálóruhában jött ki a paraván mögül, letéve az egyik székre az összehajtott ruháit. Már egy ideje nem volt olyan szemérmes, és teljesen hétköznapian kezelte Tyrion jelenlétét. Csak somolyogva megrázta a fejét.

\- Mondom én, hogy veled egyszer még vigyázni kell majd. - A lány csak sunyin elmosolyodott, és ilyenkor Tyrion elfelejtett másfele nézni, vagy levegőt venni. Sansában annyi minden rejlett, egyszer valóban nagyon veszélyes nővé fog válni. Gyönyörű, és veszélyes nővé. Csatlakozott hozzá az ágyban, azt gondolta most hamar elalszanak, hogy Sansa friss legyen, ha találkozik Margaeryvel és Lady Olennával, így megdöbbent, amikor súlyt érzett nehezedni a csípőjére. Fölnézett a kék szemekbe.

\- Sansa?

\- Azt mondtad vársz, amíg nem kérlek meg én, hogy érj hozzám. Most szeretném, Tyrion. Kedveljük egymást, és ezt nagyon kevés házasságban mondhatják el, nem te vagy a legrosszabb férj. - Sansa mosolya komoly volt, egy kicsit játékos, de a tekintetéből sütött, hogy ideges, és roppantul izgul, míg Tyrion csak kereste a szavakat. Végig simított a lány arcába hulló vörös tincseken, aztán maga alá fordította a lányt, mire ezzel kicsalt belőle egy meglepett és ijedt sikkanást. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és félmosolyra húzta a száját. 

\- Biztos vagy benne? - Határozottan bólintott, mire a szájuk újra találkozott, már egy ismerős ritmusban, és a férfi olyasmit akart adni Sasnának, amitől nem a félelmeire fog emlékezni, de arra, hogy nő, aki megérdemel minden gyönyört, amit csak kaphat. Kicsivel később követte a tekintetével, ahogy végigsimított a lány mellein, pont olyan lélegzetelállító látványt nyújtott, mint Sansa bármely más porcikája. Alatta a másik egy gyönyörű, zilált, vörös masszának tűnt, ahogy a mellkasa föl-le emelkedett. A kandallóban halkan reccsent az egyik fa, miközben ropogott a tűz, árnyékot vonva kettejük sziluettjére, mintha csak vigyázna rájuk. Aznap este mégsem aludt egyikük sem.

-

Joffrey halott. A földön feküdt élettelenül, lila arccal, Cersei karjaiban. Valaki megmérgezte, és mindenki felbojdult. Karon ragadták, és valaki kimenekítette a felfordulásból, valaki, aki el tudja vinni innen. Könny szökött a szemébe, amit dacosan letörölt, és hajthatatlan tekintettel fordult idegen megmentője felé.

\- Nem megyek el úgy, hogy nem tudom mi történik a férjemmel. - A vele szemben lévő férfi megtörölte a homlokát, miközben körülnézett.

\- Hölgyem, Lord Baelish kért meg, hogy hozzam önt ki, nincs időnk ilyesmire.

\- Kisujj? - Lord Baelish az anyja gyerekkori barátja volt, sosem bízott igazán benne, de ez megmagyarázza, ki állt a megszöktetése mögött. - Találj akkor megoldást. Keresd meg Lord Varyst.

\- Megpróbálom, de egy óra múlva muszáj indulnunk. - Sansa csak bólintott, bízott benne, hogy Varys, aki mindig tudott mindenről, kitalál valamit. Hinnie kellett benne. Sosem érezte, hogy ilyen lassan telne az idő. Tudta, hogy őket fogják a király megmérgezésével gyanúsítani, az pedig, hogy ő így eltűnt csak okot ad a gyanújuknak. Tyrion miatta kerül bajba, ezt érezte. Cersei talált volna módot enélkül is, hogy az öccsére vagy rá kenje, hiszen kimást okolhatott volna ennél jobban a fia haláláért? Sansának minden oka meg lett volna rá, de fogalma sem volt ki lehetett az, viszont a látványa elszíneződött bőrrel, ahogy ott feküdt élettelenül, valahol végtelenül megnyugtatta. Joffrey többé nem volt.

\- Sansa! - Olyan hirtelen fordult a hang irányába, hogy megkönnyebbülésében majdnem elsírta magát. Letérdelt a férfi elé, és nagyon szorosan megölelte, nem is érdekelte, hogyan fog kinézni utána a ruhája. Érezte, ahogy a férfi visszaöleli, aztán kicsit hátrébb húzódik, és megsimítja az arcát, és szárazon felnevetett. - Hamis gyilkossággal vádolnak, de most már adtam nekik egy igazit is. Apám halott.

\- Mi történt?

\- Beszélni akartam vele, de Shaet találtam az ágyában, és nekem támadott. Nem igazán maradt sok választásom. Ami apámat illeti... az illemhelyiségen ülve találtam meg. Mindig is szeretett provokálni, nekem pedig elegem lett. 

\- Megölted Tywint? - Sansa nem kérdőre vonta, nem igazán érdekelte, mi lett a sorsa, de mégis a férfi apjáról beszéltek... Tyrion arcán azonban nem volt nyoma megbánásnak. Mikor korábban Shaet, a volt szeretőjét említette annál inkább. Elárulták a szerelmét, és pont az apja használta ezt így ki... nem értette, hogyan lehet a férjének ilyen kegyetlen családja, de úgy tűnik, Tyrion sem hazudtolta meg teljesen a Lannister nevet.

\- Lelőttem számszeríjjal. Nincs sok időnk, Varys ki tud engem valahogyan csempészni, de fogalmam sincs, mégis mi fog történni. 

\- Kisujj nem tudom mire készülhet, de ha el tud engem innen vinni... Tyrion, nem tudom mit évő legyek. - Tanácstalanul, és minden a férfibe vetett bizalmával nézett rá, mire a férfi tekintete ellágyult. 

\- Sansa, te miattam aggódsz?

\- Együtt kéne eltűnnünk, rossz érzéssel tölt el a gondolat, hogy nem tudjuk mi fog a másikkal történni.

\- A vörös Stark lány és az Ördögfióka együtt menekül? Sansa, egyből mindenki rájönne kik vagyunk. - Újra megsimogatta a lány arcát, aztán megcsókolta. Sansa úgy olvadt bele, hogy sose kelljen elválniuk, de sajnos erről nem ők dönthettek. Méltóságteljesen fölegyenesedett, mikor elhúzódtak egymástól, és Tyrion elmosolyodott.

\- Most pont olyan vagy, mint édesanyád. Vigyázz magadra, Sansa.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy találkozunk még.

\- Ígérem, hölgyem. - Tyrion megfogta a kezét, és csókot lehelt rá, amin Sansa elmosolyodott, aztán csatlakozott a kísérőjéhez, és többet nem nézett hátra. Ha megteszi, képtelen lett volna elmenni. Meg kellett tenniük, ha életben akartak maradni, de ettől még nem fájt kevésbé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sansa Stark/Tiryon Lannister**  
>  Sansa Stark egyedül maradt az oroszlánok közt, és csak egyetlen személyre számíthat, a férjére: Tyrion Lannisterre. Egyikük sem tudja még, hogy az út végén vajon egymásra találnak-e...
> 
>   
>  [](https://i.imgur.com/GRBVjH0.jpg)   
>    
> 

## 

We meet at the end of the road 

Második fejezet

Lehunyta a szemeit, és halvány mosoly költözött az arcára, ahogy a bőrét simogatta a hideg északi szél. Mikor újra kinyitotta, ameddig ellátott, messze csak fehérség terült el. Itthon volt, a falka pedig teljes. Ahogy az apjuk mondta annak idején, a magányos farkas elpusztul télen, de falka túléli.  
Jon igazi férfi lett, és együtt visszafoglalták Derest a Boltonoktól, ahol előtte ő maga fogolyként élt a saját otthonában. Az eltelt néhány év, amit maga mögött tudhatott, egyáltalán nem volt kellemes, de a kis madárból igazi sólyom lett, nem... inkább farkas. Azon a napon, mikor Baelish megszöktette, egy rövid ideig a Völgyben élt vele és anyja nővérével, Lysa Arrynnal, mindig is mondogatták, hogy a nagynénje kissé megbolondult, de egészen addig nem is sejtette, hogy mennyire. Petyr Bealish-sel házasok voltak, de a nagynénje egyre jobban olyasmiket vélt látni, ami nem volt igaz, noha Sansa nem volt buta. Sejtette, hogy Kisujj az édesanyját véli fölfedezni Sansában, akibe gyerekkorában szerelmes volt, míg az anyjuk nem, ellenben Lysa nénikéje már akkor is rajongásig szerette a fiút. Erről sosem meséltek neki a szülei, de az oroszlánok közt eltöltött évei alatt megtanult figyelni. Kisujj hidegvérrel megölte a nagynénjét, mikor rátámadt Sansára, és így lett belőle Lord Baelish fattyú lánya, Alyne Stone.  
Nehezére esett tűrni a férfi néha kéretlen közeledéseit, mikor alkalomadtán megcsókolta. Úgy érezte, kezd eltűnni, de sosem felejtette el ki ő: Sansa Stark. Ez volt a mantrája. Aztán végre haza mehetett Deresbe, akkoriban még nem sejtette, hogy bár ne lett volna ilyen naiv és bizakodó. Az otthona, és Észak új őrzője Lord Bolton volt, Kisujj pedig gyakorlatilag kiárusította a Lord fattyú fiának, Ramsaynek. Sansa Stark. Sansa Lannister. Alyne Stone. Sansa Bolton. A Ramsayvel töltött házassága előtt sosem hitte, hogy visszasírja, bár Joffrey lenne az, aki kínozza. Az istenek kegyetlenek.

Mély levegőt vett, és végignézett az otthonán, ahol most nyüzsgött az élet, újra ott voltak a rémfarkas címeres lobogók. Az északi nemesek megtették Jont Észak királyának, öccsük Bran is hazatért, és végül mindig is bízott benne, hogy valahol még életben van, Arya is hazatért. A húga pont olyan különc kis szerzet maradt, de Petyr ármánykodása ellenére nemhogy nem fordultak egymás ellen, együtt tették el végleg láb alól a férfit, aki a valódi okozója volt a farkasok és oroszlánok közti viszálynak. Bár tudták volna akkoriban, hogy ő áll a két család viszálya mögött.

\- Lady Stark, a fivére és a sárkány királynő megérkeztek. - Sansa a szolgálóra pillantott, majd bólintott.

\- Rögtön megyek. - A férfi bólintva meghajolt kissé, majd távozott, mire a vörös halkan felsóhajtott. Éppen csak elégették a Bolton lobogókat, erre Jon idehoz egy idegen királynőt. Egész Észak lázban égett, és készült a Hosszú Éjre, a Fal felől masírozó élőholtak többszázezres seregére, élükön az Éjkirállyal. A Mások. Sansa halkan felsóhajtott - olybá tűnik, manapság minden régi rege életre kel, és Mások jönnek az igazi, zord északról, a másik irányból meg sárkányok és az utolsó élő Targaryen. Sansa csak azért nyelte le az ellenszenvét, mert a sárkány királynőnek volt valamije, ami nekik is kellett: tűz. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és hagyta, hogy a szél még egyszer felfrissítse, majd elindult.

\- Jon, örülök, hogy hazatértél. - Meleg mosollyal köszöntötte a fivérét, és a férfitól meg sem lepte a csontropogtató ölelés, mióta újra együtt volt a családjuk, mindig ezt csinálta. Jon mosolya kicsit bizonytalanabb lett, ahogy elhúzódva a tejfehér hajú királynéhoz fordultak, és bemutatta.

\- Sansa, bemutatom Daenerys Targaryent.

\- A bátyád sokat mesélt rólad, Lady Stark, örülök, hogy végre találkozhattunk. - A nő mosolya őszintének tűnt, Sansa bizalmát azonban az elmúlt évek után egyáltalán nem volt könnyű egy mosollyal megnyerni, így hűvös mosollyal fejet biccentett.

\- Deres a tiéd, felség. - Daenerys mosolya kissé fakult a jeges szavak hallatán, és csak bólintott, ekkor azonban Sansa tekintete a nő mögé villant, és az ereiben meghűlt a vér. Jon és a nő is értetlenül nézték, kire mered olyan döbbentre vált arccal a vörös hajú lány. A sárkány királyné mosolyogva megszólalt.

\- Úgy tudom ismertétek egymást a Segítőmmel, Lor... 

\- Tyrion. - Deanerysbe fojtotta a szót, ahogy ő maga mondta ki a férfi nevét. Mindketten egymásra meredtek, a körülöttük összegyűlt kis tömeg pedig azt szemlélte, mégis mi ütött az úrnőjükbe... A férfi tekintete elgyengült.

\- Sansa. - A lány úgy indult meg felé, mint egy kislány, és szinte pontosan ugyan úgy, ahogy annak idején mikor elbúcsúztak, most is térdre rogyott, a mindig elegáns és makulátlan küllemű Lady Stark, aki sosem mutatkozott rendezetlen megjelenéssel, ott térdelt a hóban, és átölelte a férfi nyakát, miközben könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Abban a pillanatban nem érdekelte, mi az illem, mit illik, és mit nem. Amikor megérezte az ujjait a hajában, halvány mosoly költözött az arcára, és egy halk nevetés is elhagyta a száját, amikor a férfi újra megszólalt. - Itt mindenki ilyen kellemes fogadtatásban részesül, Lady Stark? 

\- A humorod semmit sem változott. - Hitetlenkedő vigyorral az arcán nézett Tyrionra, miközben elhúzódott tőle, és megköszörülve a torkát fölállt, lesöpörve egy elegáns mozdulattal a ruháját, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, ez pedig az egykori férjét késztette mosolyra, és széttárta a kezeit. 

\- Sosem okoznék csalódást, hölgyem. - Sansa csak megforgatta a szemeit, mire Jon is melléjük lépett, követve őt a királyné is, és kissé összezavarodva nézett a húgára, majd a Lannisterre.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jó kapcsolatban álltál a húgommal.

\- Mert nem kérdezted. - Jon elmosolyodott, ezek szerint jóban volt a két férfi, amiért Sansa mélyen hálát adott. - Ami azt illeti, talán ne folytassuk csendesebb helyen?

\- Úgy látom mindenkinek lesz mit mesélnie. - Daenerys elmosolyodott, és Jonal az élen elindultak befelé, hátrahagyva a kíváncsi tömeget, mire Tyrion szembefordult a lánnyal, és pimasz félmosolyra húzta a száját, amire Sansa nagyon is jól emlékezett. 

\- Szabad? 

\- Örömmel, Uram. - Vigyorogva elfogadta a férfi felajánlott karját, és újra úgy érezte magát, mint annak idején, amikor kettesben sétálgattak Királyvárban, nem törődve vele, ki mit szól a kettejük párosához, máskülönben pedig ő volt Deres úrnője. Úgysem merik megkérdőjelezni. Odabent kellemesen meleg volt, az egész vár melegvízű forrásokra épült, amik ott futottak a falakban is, a hosszú téli napokon is elviselhetővé téve az északi hideget.

-

Tyrion sosem várta még ennyire egy megbeszélés végét, többnyire igazán oda sem figyelt, ami rá sosem volt jellemző. Nem tehetett róla. A tekintete minduntalan visszatért Sansához, és magában el kellett mosolyodnia, mikor alkalomadtán ő is elkapta a lány pillantását. Igazi nővé érett, ízig vérig Lady Stark, akárcsak az édesanyja. Nem mert a múltban gondolni a nőre, mert ha megtette, rengeteg bor társaságában találta magát, reggel pedig másnaposan. És aztán kezdte elölről. Csak apró morzsákat hallott felőle, de legalább tudta, hogy él. Bekopogott a lakosztálya ajtaján, mire egy hűvös szabad szűrődött ki odabentről, a lány nyilván nem tudta, hogy ő áll az ajtóban.

\- Korábban sokkal melegebb fogadtatásban részesültem. - Sansa felkapta a fejét, majd a hűvösség egyből eltűnt az arcáról, és elvigyorodva töltött egy pohár bort, amit felé nyújtott, közben hellyel kínálva a férfit.

\- Lord Tyrion, tán kritizálni merészeled a vár úrnőjét?

\- Eszem ágában sincs ilyesmire vetemedni. - Leült a lány mellé, miközben kortyolt a borból, és elismerően fölvonta a szemöldökét. - Látom, az ízlésed nem romlott el.

\- A legjobbtól tanultam. - Élvezte Sansa mosolyát, és azt a légkört, ami körbelengte őket. Ők maguk sokat változtak, de volt, ami nem. Nem tudta hányadán állnak most egymással, de ez egy jó kezdet volt, amire tudnak mindketten építeni. A törpe tekintete kissé elkomorult.

\- Sok minden történt velünk. Szeretnél mesélni? - Sansa tekintete zárkózottabb lett, de aztán felsóhajtott.

\- Ha Ramsayre vagy kíváncsi, minden bizonnyal, amit hallottál, az igaz. Nem tudtam, hogy van Joffreytól nagyobb gonosz. Naiv voltam. - A tekintete elsötétült, hallott dolgokat, és remélte, hogy nem igazak. 

\- Sajnálom, amit a nászéjszakátokon tett veled.

\- Nem csak akkor. - Megerőszakolni egy nőt, nem is egyszer, valakit, akit a feleségednek nevezel... ahogy nézte a nő vonásait, kezdte megérteni, mi volt ez a jeges hűvösség és távolságtartás, amit maga köré emelt, őt mégis átengedte rajta, és ezért hálás volt. Letette a kezéből a boros poharat, és Sansa elé lépett, finoman megfogva a kezét, és a szájához emelte.

\- Nem kellett volna elengednem téged egyedül Kisujjal. Megbocsátasz nekem, Sansa?

\- Nem tudhattuk, akkor ez tűnt a legjobb megoldásnak, de ha erre van szükséged, akkor igen, megbocsájtok, még ha nincs is mit. - A lány kék tekintete nem tükrözte azt a hűvösséget, és Tyrion lassan az arcára csúsztatta a kezét, majd a hajába, miközben elmosolyodva húzta végig a kezében Sansa egyik vörös hajtincsét.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy itt vagyunk mind a ketten.

\- Hiányoztál, Tyrion. Igazából sosem lett felbontva a házasságunk, és Ramsay halálával már nem vagyok Bolton többé. - Szótlanul nézett a nőre, felfogva a szavait, amik elhagyták a száját. Sansa még mindig a felesége. Nem biztos, hogy neki lett volna mersze előhozakodni vele, de vele szemben lévő nő olyan határozottan és mosollyal az arcán nézett rá, hogy nem állta meg egy vigyor nélkül.

\- Szóval, igaz, hogy volt némi közöd a volt férjed halálához? Biztosra kell mennem, hogy engem nem küldenél a sorsára.

\- Vérebek. Ramsay szeretett emberekre vadászni a kutyáival, előtte napokig éheztette őket. 

\- Vérebek. Félelmetes nő vagy, Sansa. - Hitetlenkedve mosolyogott rá, mire a lány kegyetlen mosolyt villantott rá.

\- Tudom.

-

_Visszaemlékezés_

_\- Sansa. Helló, Sansa. - Nézte, ahogy a férfi próbál levegőt venni az orrán, az egész arca vérben ázott, és végignézett a helyen, ahol tartózkodtak, majd a széken, amihez ki volt kötözve, és újra Sansára nézett azzal a beteg mosolyával. Szívből gyűlölte. - Szóval itt fogunk ezentúl élni? Hm, nem. A mi időnk együtt a végéhez ért, ez rendben van. Nem tudsz megölni, a részed vagyok most már._

_\- A szavaid eltűnnek. A házad eltűnik. A neved eltűnik. Az összes emlék rólad eltűnik. - Ramsay tekintete oldalra villant, ahogy halk morgás hallatszott az egyik nyitott kutyakenelből, majd nagyot nyelve Sansára nézett, miközben az egyik véreb közelebb jött, és a hangja dacos volt. A nő számára inkább mélyen kétségbeesettnek hangzott._

_\- Sosem ártanának nekem a vérebeim._

_\- Nem etted meg őket hét napja, te magad mondtad._

_\- Hűséges bestiák._

_\- Azok. De most éheznek. - Csöndben jött elő sorban az összes állat, egykori mesterük köré gyűlve, s az egyikük a férfi arca előtt állt meg._

_\- Ül. Ül! - Amikor az arcába harapott, Sansa majdnem elfordult, aztán mégis visszafordult. Végig nézte, hogyan tűnik el Ramsay Bolton, miközben a saját vérebei cincálják darabokra. Sansában valami ott végleg megkeményedett, mégsem érzett ilyen elégedettséged eddig sohasem. A gondolat pedig, hogy elégedettséggel töltötte el a látvány, egyáltalán nem ijesztette meg._

-

\- Én megfojtottam a saját volt szeretőmet, nyilat eresztettem az apámba, miközben az árnyékszéken ült, te pedig vérebekkel etetted meg a volt férjedet. Igazán nem ítélkezek. - Sansa hitetlenkedve elkezdett nevetni, de úgy isten igazából, miközben próbálta a borral csillapítani magát.

\- Lannister, te tényleg nem változtál.

\- Ez most sértés? - A férfi is elvigyorodott, mire Sansa megrázta a fejét, aztán ahogy volt borostól, és mindenestül átült az ágyára, megpakolva maga mellett a matracot.

\- Természetesen nem. Csatlakozol? - Tyrion jól szórakozva követte a példáját, elfogadva a felkínált invitálást, majd csak nézték egymást csendben. Sansa idejét sem tudja, mikor láthatta utoljára így a férfi arcát, így most körbe hordozta a tekintetét minden kis vonásán, a szőke haja kicsit sötétebb lett, néhány új kis ránc a szeme körül, de Tyrion a régi volt. Talán jóképűbb, mint annak idején. Merészen végighúzta az ujját azon a bizonyos hegen az arcán.

\- Bátorkodtam ugyan olyan daliás maradni. - Halkan elnevette magát a férfi idétlen mondatán, de jóérzéssel töltötte el az ismerős tréfa. Mielőtt újra mondhatott volna valami sületlenséget, egyszerűen megcsókolta. Az ajkuk találkozása is ismerős volt, mintha sosem szűntek volna meg ilyesmit csinálni egymással. Ekkor éjjel újra annak a férfinek a karjai közt lehetett, akiben mindig is megbízott, végre itthon, Északon, Ramsay Bolton emléke, ahogy a nő is megmondta, végre tényleg örökre eltűnhetett.

-

A reggel gyorsan eljött, és Sansa ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, miközben közelebb bújt Tyrionhoz. Félig a férfi mellkasán feküdt, és már tudta, hogy Tyrion is fent van. Sosem fordult még elő, hogy a lány ébredt volna fel hamarabb.

\- Hogy csinálod? Mindig felkelsz már előttem. - Vigyorogva megtámasztotta a fejét Tyrion mellkasán, mire a férfi fölnevetett, és följebb húzta magukon a vastag szőrme takarót.

\- Tehetség, kedvesem.

\- Lehetetlen alak vagy, Tyrion Lannister. - Hitetlenkedő mosollyal nézett rá, mire a férfi pimasz és magabiztos vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Tudom, hogy ezért szeretsz. 

\- Mindent szeretek benned. - A szavai hallatán Tyrion arca döbbenté vált, ő csak bohóckodott, de Sansa szavai nagyon is komolyak voltak. Megcsókolta a férfi ajkait, és belemosolygott. - Azt hittem, ennyi idő után ezt már tudod.

\- Sosem mondta ki egyikünk sem ilyen nyíltan. - A döbbenete helyére lassan az oly jól ismert félmosolya költözött, a tekintete pedig lágyabbá vált, ahogy végigsimított a nő arcán. A hangja komoly volt, és Sansa minden porcikájával rá figyelt. - Szeretlek, Sansa Stark.

Sansa válasz helyett újra megcsókolta, és ezúttal egyikük sem hagyta túl hamar abba. Olyan régen nem ölelhették és érinthették egymást így, Sansa azóta pedig felnőtt nő lett. Megérett a férjéhez, már nem csak egy kislány volt, aki a felnőttek szerepét játszotta, amit ráosztottak. Gyerekkorában volt utoljára olyan fesztelen, mint amilyen Tyrionnal tudott lenni. Ha most kéne meghalnia, örömmel ölelné keblére a halált, mert annak a férfinek a karjaiban volt, aki nélkül többé nem szeretne élni. 

Amikor halk, de határozott kopogás szűrődött be az ajtón, frusztráltan szusszantott, amin Tyrion csak vigyorgott, míg Sansa be nem fogta gonoszan a kezével a száját, és közben kiszólt.

\- Szabad! - Két szobalány jött be, mire mindketten feljebb ültek az ágyban, Tyrion kissé talán zavarban érezhette magát, mert kérdőn pillantott Sansára. A szobalányok figyelmét nyilván nem kerülte el az a tény, hogy egy nagyon is meztelen Tyrion Lannister volt az ágyában. Válaszul csak egy magabiztos mosolyt küldött a férfi felé, majd kikelt az ágyból, mire az egyik lány illedelmesen rásegítette a köntösét. 

\- Hozz nekünk vörös bort! - Sansa utasítására az egyik lány fejet hajtott, és távozott, hogy teljesítse úrnője kérését, míg a másik elkezdte előkészíteni a fürdővizet. Tyrion eközben magára vette a nadrágját, de úgy döntött, ha Sansát nem zavarja, hogy így látják őket együtt, akkor őt sem érdekli. 

\- Elmehetsz. - A szolgáló különös pillantással nézett a férfire, majd kérdőn az úrnőjére, de végül fejet hajtva távozott. Somolyogva a felesége előtt állt meg, kioldotta a köntösét. A nő kérdő mosollyal hagyta, hogy a köntös leessen a földre, nem tudta Tyrion miben mesterkedik, így kíváncsian követte, mikor megfogta finoman a kezét és a kád felé vezette. Ekkor már sejtette mire készült. Besegítette a kádba, de nem engedte el, hanem pimasz mosollyal csókot adott Sansa kézfejére. 

\- Ön milyen romantikus, Lord Tyrion.

\- Okoztam én valaha csalódást, Lady Sansa? - Figyelte, ahogy Tyrion kaján félmosolyra húzta a száját, és egy pillanatra meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Nem gyakran esett meg vele, de minden bizonnyal elvörösödhetett. A férfi vigyorgásából ítélve már biztos volt benne. Sóhajtva hátradőlt, állig merülve a forró vízben és teljesen Tyrionra bízta magát. Lehunyta a szemeit, mikor megérezte az ujjait a hajában, ahogy a fejbőrét kezdi masszírozni valami kellemes illatú olajjal. Senki, még a saját testvérei mellett sem tudta így leengedi a falakat, amiket magaköré húzott oly gyakran. Erős és sebezhetetlen úrnő benyomását akarta kelteni, de ez csak a felszín volt. Nem mert senkit a falak mögé engedni, mert félt, hogy újra sérülne. Tyriontól sosem félt, hogy bántaná. 

\- Van kedved velem tölteni napot? Kimentem magam a feladataim alól, szerintem egy napig nélkülem is elboldogulnak.

\- Lady Stark minden bizonnyal pótolhatatlan, de leszek olyan önző, hogy elfogadjam az ajánlatodat. - Megforgatta a szemét a férfira annyira jellemző válasz hallatán, de közben nagyon is boldog volt. A közelgő veszély miatt nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy napokat töltsenek kettesben semmit tevéssel, de ennyi külön töltött idő után egyetlen napot senki nem róhat föl nekik. Idő közben az egyik lány visszajött a borukkal, és töltve mindkettőjüknek fölszolgálta, majd nagyon gyorsan távozott. Sansa elnevette magát.

\- Szerintem zavarba hozhattuk, nincsenek hozzászokva az efféle dolgokhoz. 

\- Majd megszokják. - Tyrion somolyogva hozzákoccintotta a poharát Sansáéhoz, majd egy ideig csak beszélgettek, és kellemesen borozgattak. Mindkettőjüknek jólesett kicsit kettesben lenni, mielőtt elhagyják a nő lakosztályát. 

Sansa holló fekete ruhája igazi északi darab volt a kellemes tapintású prémmel a nyaka körüll, mellkasán háza címerével. Nem győzte kiélvezni mikor hazatért, hogy újra elegáns és meleg ruhákat hordhat. Újra hű lehetett a házához és a saját gyökereihez. Szerette volna, ha az édesanyjuk látja, hogy mindkét lánya igazi nővé érett. Arya erős volt és független. Megállíthatatlan, akinek senki nem parancsolhat. Gyakran mérte össze magát Lady Brienne-el, meg sem lepte, amikor Tyrionnal elsétálva a gyakorlótér mellett együtt találta a két nőt.

\- A húgod jó harcos.

\- Az. - Büszke mosollyal az arcán nézte a húgát, aztán Tyrionhoz fordult. - Hallottál már a Sokarcú Istenről?

\- Egy keveset. Braavosban van egy templom, de ha hinni lehet a szóbeszédeknek, valójában bérgyilkosokat képeznek ott. A híres braavosi Arcnélküliek.

\- Arya egy közülük.

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez nem tréfa? - Sansa jól szórakozott a férfi döbbent tekintetén, aztán elkomolyodva folytatta a mesélést.

\- Egyszer megmutatta az arcait. Ő ölte meg Walder Freyt is, fölöltötte egy szolgálólány arcát, és megölte a fiait, akiket pitében kínált föl Freynek. - Nem vágott grimaszt, és nem érzett undort. Azóta nem, hogy végignézte hogyan tépik szét, és eszik meg Ramsayt a saját vérebei. Halkan folytatta. - Utána megölte magát Walder Freyt, és megmérgezte a háza összes tagját, kivéve a nőket.

\- Emlékeztess rá, hogy ne bosszantsam föl túlságosan Arya Starkot. - Tyrion tekintete a barna hajú lányra siklott, aki éppen hárította a magas lovagnő egyik erős kardcsapását. - Veszedelmes nő lett belőle.

\- Egyikünk sem maradt ugyan az, mint amikor annak idején kislányként elmentünk apánkkal Királyvárba.

\- Mind változunk. - Tyrionnal egymásra néztek, és összemosolyogtak. Nem lettek volna most így együtt, ha nem változnak. Ott hagyták a két nőt, nem várták ki a párbaj végét, Sansa úgyis tudta, hogy a húga fog győzni, mint mindig. Örömmel mutatta meg Tyrionnak a könyvtárat, és a rengeteg könyvet, amik közt sok olyan akadt, amit a férfi sem olvasott még. Régebben a férje kedveltette meg vele a könyveket, akkoriban arra használta őket, hogy elszakadjon a sok szörnyűségtől, ami körbevette nap, mint nap, és elrejtőzzön a könyvtárban. Az idő teltével azonban már kedvét lelte bennük, és szívesen olvasott, ha az ideje engedte. 

\- Nem olyan nagy a választék, mint Királyvárban, de...

\- De itt legalább nincsenek lábalatt a rokonaim. - Sansa fölnevetett, ahogy Tyrion befejezte helyette a mondatot, és mosolyogva bólintott.

\- Pontosan. - Visszatett a helyére néhány könyvet, majd hirtelen megperdülve lehajolt, és csókot lopott a férjétől. - Megkeressük Jont? Szerintem megemlíthetnénk neki, hogy a húgának újra van egy férje.

\- Talán nem ártana. - Tyrion egyetértően elvigyorodott, és Sansa már alig várta, hogy végre olyasmiről mesélhessen a fivérének, amitől őszintén boldog.

-

\- Menj le a kriptába. - Sansa elvont szemöldökkel nézett le a húgára, de Arya arca és tekintete nagyon is komoly volt. A pillantása követte, ahogy előhúz egy sárkányüveg tőrt, majd megforgatva a kezében a markolattal adja a nővére kezébe. - Nem vagy harcos, Sansa. Szeretném, ha túlélnéd.

\- Nem tudom, hogy kell használni.

\- Ne okozz ekkora csalódást, nővérkém. - Arya tekintete egy röpke pillanatra pimaszul villant, mire Sansa megforgatta a szemét, és elmosolyodott. 

\- A hegyes végével kell szúrni. Te is vigyázz magadra, Arya. 

\- Mindig. - A húga mosolya magabiztos volt, és végignézett az oldalára erősített valyriai acél tőrön, Tűn, a kardon, amit annak idején Jontól kapott, és a hátán lógó íjon. Arya harcos volt, de ez sosem változtatott a tényen, hogy az ő idegesítő, és különc kishúga marad. Szó nélkül gyorsan megölelte, és apró mosolyra húzódott a szája, mikor megérezte, ahogy Arya szolidan visszaölelte. Ez volt az utolsó, hogy látta a húgát, mielőtt a holtak seregei elérik a várat, és ő csatlakozott a családi kriptában a többi nőhöz és férfihez, akik nem forgattak fegyvert. 

Az órák teltek, és fentről szörnyű zajok szűrődtek le. Tyrionnal összenéztek, és leült a férfi mellé, aki nyugtatóan megsimította a térdét, hogy aztán szinte egyszerre ugorjanak fel, mikor sikolyok kezdték megtölteni a kriptát, és a hangok nem odafentről jöttek. A bent nyugvó holtak életre keltek. Nem akarta így végezni. Nem végezhették itt. A szíve eszeveszetten kalapált a mellkasában, míg elrejtőztek egy magasabb sír mögött, és egymásba ivódott a tekintetük. Sansa előhúzta a sárkányüveg tőrt, amivel meg lehet ölni egy mást. Tyrion előhúzta a sajátját, majd szomorú, kétségbeesett csókot nyomott Sansa ajkaira. A nő már régóta nem imádkozott, ehelyett hinni akart a férjében és önmagában.

-

\- Észak királynője! Észak királynője! - A farkassá érett királyné méltóságteljesen ült a trónon, miközben őt éljenezte Észak népe. A nagy háborúnak vége. Az Éjkirálynak vége. Cersei és a sárkány királynő halott. A fivére visszament a falon túlra, Bran elfoglalta a Vastrónt, Arya pedig olyan vizekre hajózott, ahol korábban még senki sem járt. Mégsem volt egyedül. Oldalra pillantott a jobbján ülő férfire, és Tyrion Lannister tekintetében büszkeség látszott, amikor találkozott a pillantása a feleségével. Sansa Stark otthon volt.

-

\- Szóval, hogyan büntessük meg Lord Escottot? - Tyrion somolyogva nézett Sansára a borospohara mögül, mire a nő szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, egy vörös, göndör hajú gyermek ugrott az anyja ölébe.

\- Én tudom, én tudom! 

\- Na és hogyan? - Sansa jól szórakozva nézett a kislányra, akinek a szája a füléig ért, úgy vigyorgott. Margaery éppen csak az hetedik évét töltötte, mikor a születésekor a nő megkérte, hadd nevezzék el így, Tyrion egyáltalán nem bánta, tudta, hogy Sansát rosszul érintette, mikor megtudta, hogy Margaery Tyrell meghalt Királyvárban, amikor Cersei felrobbantotta Baelor szentélyét.  
A férfi rettegett, mikor megtudta, hogy Sansa tőle vár gyermeket, hiszen a saját édesanyja is az ő születésébe halt bele, és nem akarta, hogy ő rá hasonlítson. Hogy törpe legyen. A félelmei alaptalannak bizonyultak. A kislány ízig vérig az anyjára ütött, ugyanolyan vörös hajjal, de meglepő módon a férfi göndör fürtjeivel. Igazán bájos volt, főleg, amikor az ajkai lebiggyedtek, nagy, barna szemekkel meredt Sansára.

\- Elfelejtettem. - A nő egyszerre nevetett fel a férjével, a gyerekeik néha szerettek közbeszólni a szüleik régi elfoglaltságába, és különbnél különfélébb, szórakoztatóan abszurd büntetéseket találni ki másoknak, akiket nem kedveltek. Margaeryt követte nem sokkal utána egy kisfiú, kétségkívül a rémfarkas címeres ház férfi tagjaira ütött küllemben, határozott, erős északi vonásokkal, és nem merült fel benne, hogy megkérdőjelezze, amikor Eddardnak nevezte el az édesanyja. Az utolsó két gyermekük egyszerre érkezett, őket már ő nevezte el. Kisebbik unokaöccse, Tomen, és saját édesanyja Joanna után. 

Sosem mert volna álmodni sem arról, hogy nem egy, de négy egészséges gyermeke is lesz. Az ikrek pont olyan tejfölszőke üstökkel rohangáltak, ami oly jellemző volt a Lannisterekre, és meglepő módon ez egyiküket sem zavarta. Tyrion családja sok kimondhatatlanul szörnyű dolgot tett, de mégis, ez volt az ő hagyatéka, és melegséggel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy ily módon a gyermekeikben tovább él. Nem vágyott a trónra, és a királyné mellé nem is kellett egy férfi, aki uralkodjon helyette, Sansa remekül elboldogult, és a férfinek tökéletesen megfelelt, hogy tanácsot adhatott a nőnek, és segíthette, hogy ne kelljen egyedül szembenéznie a keményfejű északi népségekkel. Még most sem szokta meg, hogy ezek az északiak milyen makacsok... pont, mint a saját felesége is. 

****

### 

Vége

****


End file.
